


Camcorders and kisses

by bahh1



Category: VIXX
Genre: Fluff, M/M, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-11-06
Updated: 2014-11-06
Packaged: 2018-02-24 08:31:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 1,324
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2574920
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bahh1/pseuds/bahh1
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Njumma decides to make a lovely video of VIXX family that consists of kisses. Cause that can't go wrong in any way, right?</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. 1/3

'Uwaa~', one Jung Taekwoon noticed the camera in Hakyeon's hands and was ready to flee the scene as usual when the latter stopped him.

 

“That's not it! This video is going to our family album so you're going to have to appear, hyung~” the leader sing-sang, punching the other in the arm playfully.

 

Ken and Leo were in the middle of a fight of some sort when this all took place, the two literally pouting at each other, standing next to each other and crossing their arms like wee toddlers.

 

“Kids these days..” Hakyeon sighed, getting ready to film this drama-mamaness when Hyuk came up to him with a giant cucumber.

 

“Hyung, use this as a mic! The mic!” while running off to somewhere.

 

Okay, here we go.

 

“Hello! This is Njumma, umma of this family..” Hakyeon spoke into the cucumber, filming Keo fighting in the background and he was sure shit's about to go down cause Leo looked like he was about to attack at any second.

 

Before he could do anything, though, Ravi cut him off,

 

“Yah! What's with the cucumber and camera? Are you making a kinky movie without me?”

 

“.....WHAT THE FUCK! HYUK, YOU'RE SO DEAD YOU PERVERTED PUNK!” The cucumber flew somewhere in the background, hitting some things lined up on the cupboard, while Hakyeon was making his angry queen-of-ants face (he totally looks like an ant queen when he does it, I swear!)

 

“Whoops?” he smiled to the camera, apologizing for the ruckus. This home movie was going to have a lot of monitoring and cutting..

 

Before Leo could actually punch Ken in his perfect cutie pie face, papa Ravi went to save the day, holding his oldest hyung back.

 

“Yah, kids, stop fighting. Seriously, I'm making a movie and you're ruining it!” Hakyeon whined and Leo lost his concentration (of wanting to kick Ken in the face).

 

“Now, now, kids. Just kiss and make up.” Hakyeon came up to the two fighters, positioning the cam so it would film them both and leave out Ravi (who was still holding back Leo) in the process.

 

“Yeah yeah, we've made up.” Leo made an attempt to clap-handshake Ken but that didn't please Njumma at all.

 

“No.  _Kiss_  and make up.” Hakyeon demanded, doing the now-kiss move with them.

 

“What?!” Ken and Leo stared at the camera like it had personally offended them.

 

“Kiss. And then when we have enough tape you can make up, I don't really care. Now kiss!” Hakyeon nudged Ken with the cam corder to get a move-on cause the red light signaling for the battery to run out was blinking on the left side of the screen already. He looked like he was going to kill them if they didn't do as they were told.

 

“Uh.. why do we..”

 

“Kiss goddamnit!” Hakyeon's shriek pierced through their ears (and probably broke something) and they looked utterly horrified.

 

Ken moved in, though, placing his palm against Leo's cheek and kissing his lips softly. The older just stood there, eyes open, unable to move cause holY SHIT KEN IS KISSING HIM WHAT IS GOING ON?!

And when Ken moved back to break the kiss, he didn't expect Leo to push into it again, kissing him full force, needy and wet.

 

“AAAAND cut!” Hakyeon was totally uninterested by now, ever since his cam corder turned itself off a couple of minutes ago. “You can stop sucking each others faces now, kids.”

 

“NO!” Ken hugged Leo protectively, looking like he'd just rudely disturbed them (which he actually did) while Leo couldn't do anything but hide his face into Ken's neck because he was so embarrassed he could die.

 

So Ken kissed him again.


	2. 2/3

Change of the battery.

 

“Hyung~” Hyuk nuzzled his face into the crook of Hongbin's neck just to distract the older from the video game they were playing.

 

We all know Hyukawaii is one clever brat and he kinda figured it out that something was suspicious when Njumma actually let him and Hongbin have some one-on-one time (he never lets them do anything alone anymore.. not after.. what happened that one time :| ) but brushed it off because it was  _his_ time with Kong.

 

“Yes, Hyukkie. No, I'm not going to let you win.” Hongbin smiled against Hyuk's cheek, the one that wasn't affectionately rubbing his collar bone at the moment.

 

“Why noooot~ please, hyung. This one time!” the maknae batted his eyelashes shamelessly, making Hongbin's dimples appear even before his smile.

 

“.. FINE!” the older stopped playing, waiting for Hyuk to finish his teasing tactics to get what he wants.

 

“Noo, you have to pretend like you really lost!” the maknae added fuel to the fire by pouting at the other.

 

“What? Really, now.” Hongbin just stared at the other for a while before his poker face turned into an evil smirk: “What do I get in return, then, dongsaeng?” a holy mother of blushes appeared on the face of one Sanghyuk.

 

“Hyung wants a kiss in return~”

 

He pushed the younger down on the bed, pecking his lips before he turned the pecks into a full-on French kiss that had the maknae panting and moaning under him.

 

After a couple of minutes of said panting and moaning (and Hongbin's naughty hands that, for some reason, couldn't stop pinching Hyuk's nipples), someone yelled:

 

“YISSSSSS! Got it on tape, you two! That's it, you can get your tongues out of each other's throats now, kids. Umma got the video he wanted!” Hakyeon yelled from the slit between the door, only his hand with a camera attached to it peeking through.

 

“YAH! STOP YOUR PERVERT HANDS, LEE HONGBIN, OR I SWEAR IN THE NAME OF RAVI'S SEXY UNDERWEAR – I WILL CUT THEM OFF!!”

 

 


	3. 3/3

Change of cassette and batteries.

 

Okay, how was he going to do it?! Just attack him like he hug-attacked him in one of the VIXX Diary episodes (and accidentally punched him in the face in the process)? No, that's not it.

 

Do it all romantically, lighting scented candles and shit? Nope, too expensive. He was broke from feeding those five fatties and couldn't afford it.

 

Hakyeon looked at the camera, while fixing his hair and the lighting and angle, laying in bed (the others had evacuated the dorm in horror of other camera attacks from him) and sighing.

 

“I guess no kiss for me, huh. Well,.. muah~” he sent a kiss to the camera and at the same time

he saw something.

HE SAW SOMETHING.  
NO, YOU DON'T UNDERSTAND,

HE  
SAW

 

SOMETHING

 

MOVING

 

BEHIND HIM

 

 

ON THE CAMERA

 

“G-g-ghosTTTT!” the leader heaved the most unmanly shrieks of all time, hitting said ghost with the camera.

 

“Ow?” Ravi ask-cried. He was rubbing his eye, more accurately the part where the verge of Hakyeon's camera had hit. “Did you just smudge my eyeliner, man..” Ravi checked the screen of the camera.

 

“Yes and I am not your man!” Hakyeon took a defending position, covering his nonexistent boobs like he'd been caught peeked on or something.

 

“Fine, my woman then, sheesh.” Ravi rolled his eyes dramatically.

 

“YAH--”

 

“You know. There's one kiss missing from our family album.” Ravi decided to just go ahead and change the subject.

 

“N-no there isn't! I already sent a kiss to you through the camera!” Hakyeon motioned towards the camera, not quite fully recovered from being called a woman.

 

“You know that doesn't count.” Ravi laughed and pounced at the leadja.

 

“NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOMMMMWWWWWWWWWwwwMWWMW” yeah I could go on with this mwmwmwmmwmwmw'ing cause that kiss lasted for at least 30 minutes and it was exactly how it sounded (along with loud annoying moans in the curtesy of Cha Hakyeon).

 

~

  
Cha Hakyeon had some major film cutting to do the next day (especially because of the 'mis-slip' when Ravi 'accidentally' recorded them having sex in the end, yep, nope, totally unintentional, especially the awesome HQ mega-ass perfect-looking camera angle from the top of Ravi's TV, nope, totally an accident..)

 

 


End file.
